Clarity
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Random Drabble - It's just another day at the institute and William and Tessa contemplate having children. AU. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters. A/N - Hope it's up to standard.


Prompt: Hey, you asked for some idea for Wessa... Well, what do you think about Will telling Tessa he wants to have kids? :3 – wildherondale.

Hope this is what you sort of wanted; sorry it took me so long to do It and I got a bit stuck, wasn't exactly sure how to go with this one.

This is an AU where they all live at the institute and Tessa is a shadowhunter.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters.

Tessa ran across the room, her feet barley touching the floor as she sprinted to the door. There was a loud scream within the Institute and she flipped into instant shadowhunter mode. Weaving her way through the many empty corridors she headed to the source of the noise only to find William and Cecily fighting and laughing at the same time. They were sitting in the main lounge area and throwing things at each other like little children.

"By the angel, you two gave me a heart attack." Tessa said, sighing in relief that no one was hurt. She was sure she didn't hear the proceeding laughter of the two siblings, leading her to think the institute was under siege. William and Cecily looked to see Tessa with red cheeks after running down her from presumably her room.

"Sorry Tessa, I didn't mean to scream that loud, but when your brother starts throwing things at you, you start to lose perspective." Cecily laughed and William walked up to Tessa pulling her in a loose embrace.

"Sorry love, we're alright." He chuckled swooping in for a sweet kiss. She responded in equal fever wrapping her arms around his neck as well. Getting lost in their own little world they broke apart slowly when they heard Cecily making gagging noises behind the two.

"I'd appreciate it, if you two did that in private." Cecily teased, lounging on the couch and facing the two.

"Fine by me." William said mischievously grabbing Tessa's hand and pulling her out of the room as she threw a playful glare at Cecily's comment. Faster than she realised they were in her bedroom and the two both collapsed on either side of the soft sheets, relaxing in each other's company.

She turned her head slightly; her hair now fanned out on the plush pillows and stared at the beauty that was her husband. She observed him, his eyes were shut and a smile was twitching away at his lips. There wasn't even a slight stubble on his freshly shaven jaw, the skin spreading smoothly across his high cheekbones. She brought her finger up and tentatively traced the soft skin, rubbing her thumb on his lower lip causing him to turn on his side towards her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Adoring gazes flickering between the two left silence in the room, but so much was being said. Soon enough their lips met in a gentle kiss, loving and caring, not like their usual heated and passionate works of art. A soft moan escaped his lips as she tugged on his and she smiled cheekily, pulling away and kissing him on the cheek.

"Tess." He murmured, brushing away a piece of hair from her cheek.

"Mmm." She responded.

"I want-I want to start a family with you." He whispered, the thought had constantly been on his mind lately, they had been married for at least 11 months now and he just couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to start a family, have children with his beautiful wife. He wanted to enjoy life's luxuries and pleasures; the simple things; especially with the demanding and dangerous life of a shadowhunter, pushing his thoughts further towards this desire of having a family with Tessa.

"You want to have children." Tessa smiled softly inching closer to William once again.

"If you do." He pushed forward, closing the distance for another kiss. She pulled away just enough that her lips weren't exactly on his, but close enough.

"Of course I do. D-"she smiled, but before she could finish her reply he cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately and everything else just fell right into place.


End file.
